In most modern slaughter houses the fowl are subjected to a large number of different treatments while they are hanging from the hangers of a conveyor. After these various treatments have been carried out, the fowl have to be removed from the conveyor. Hitherto this has been done by hand, which of course takes substantial amounts of time and work.